5_nights_with_star_and_coyotefandomcom-20200215-history
Slinky the Wolf
Slinky is an antagonist in 5 Nights with Star and Coyote. She is one of the 5 main mascots of the restaurant, the others being Star, Coyote, Ringo and Roxy. Appearance Slinky has black/dark gray fur covering her entire body and doesn't have any accents on her designs. Her eyes are orange and they're often half-lidded. She has roughly the same body shape as Star, except that she's smaller and her bulk of chest fur isn't as big as Star's. Behavior Slinky appears from Night 2 onward. Her starting location is the Party room, and she can be seen sitting there, eyes closed and motionless. When she is about to leave, her eyes will be opened and looking right at the camera. Once she leaves the Party Room, she takes the same route that Star takes to the Office: the Main Hall (CAM5), CAM1, CAM6, CAM1 again, back to CAM5, and finally, into the Office entrance. A laugh will then be heard, and the player must duck under the desk and activate the audio device found under there, as simply ducking under the desk won't do any good, since Slinky will not leave until the audio plays, and should the player stand up again, she will jumpscare them. Once the audio plays, Slinky will forget all about the player and go in the direction of the sound. If the player stands up, Slinky's jumpscare will activate immediately. As the week goes by, Slinky will leave the Party Room much sooner and will be much harder to repel. Blinded by revenge A balck wolf aproaches a little boy. -Hello my dear child, did you have fun playing hide'n'seek with your friends? Good! Now if I'm correct, today is your birthday! Oh I'm so glad! Now, I know it's not time to open you presents just now, but I think I can make a little special and give you my present wright now! Sounds great hey? Yay, then follow me! She brings the child to a dark room. -Here we are! ...? -Oh don't worry your present is around here soemewhere! I simply couldn't bring him with me... Something walks towards the child. -Oh there he is! Surprise! The kid gasps, intimidated by the creature. -Meet my friend. The monster smiles, leaning towards the kid. '-Hmmm... You have your father's eyes... Good job Slinky, it's him'. -Of course it is! I'd never make a mystake, unlike a certain Tatters... '-NO!!! '*The creatures stomps on the ground, looking at Slinky enraged'*'' What did I tell you!? You do not speak of him, or mentuon his name in my presence!! He is a TRAITOR!!' The child runs behind Slinky, crying in fear. -Oh look what you did! You scared the poor thing! The creature puts his knee down and open his arms. '-Oh I'm sorry my little friend. I didn't mean to scare you'. ''*Slinky gently pushes the kid towards the monster.* 'You see, I'm just very mad at someone and I got a little carried away.' The kid smiles, then looks around wondering why was he here. -Oh, well you see little man,'' *says Slinky, a strange glow in her eyes.* Your father did something very bad to my friend... *she closes the door, blocking all ways to escape.*'' -'So to make things wright, I wanted to invite you to dinner. *laughs* In fact, '*the monster's voice becomes dark, distorted* YOUR THE MAIN COURSE..." 'Trivia'